Face recognition technologies are used in intelligent terminals more and more widely because of unique features of a face. Many application programs of an intelligent terminal may require face authentication, for example, unlocking of the intelligent terminal through the face or payment authentication through the face. The intelligent terminal may also process an image including the face, for example, recognition of facial features, creation of emoji package according to facial expressions, or retouching processing through facial features.